Activation Crate
An Activation Crate is a crate used in Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled ''to set traps, such as trap doors, obstacles, and magnets. It looks exactly like the ! crate, except wooden. In ''Crash Nitro Kart, Activation crates are found in eight of the thirteen race tracks (61.5%), and in three of the five battle arenas (60%). In the original game, each track with an activation crate has only one such crate. Every activation crate from Crash Nitro Kart returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, where a second activation crate is added to Electron Avenue. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled also includes an activation crate in Nina's Nightmare, an original track. The functions vary from track to track, and are described below. Tracks Tiny Temple The activation crate changes which torches breathe fire and which do not. ac-tt1.jpg|Before the activation crate is broken. ac-tt2.jpg|After the activation crate is broken. Tiny_before_crate.png tiny after crate.png Meteor Gorge The activation crate toggles a ramp between inactive and active. ac-mg1.jpg|The ramp is in the inactive position, where it acts as a bump. ac-mg2.jpg|Upon breaking the activation crate, the ramp is now active and will send racers in the air with a speed boost. gorge before crate.png gorge after crate.png Barin Ruins The activation crate causes a large boulder to roll in the middle of the tube. ac-br1.jpg|Before the activation crate is broken. ac-br2.jpg|After the activation crate is broken, the boulder is ready to be dropped by the robot. barin before crate.png barin after crate.png Out of Time The activation crate is located very early in the lap, and can in fact be seen from the starting line. There are two ramps, side by side, and the activation crate toggles which is active and inactive. ac-oot1.jpg|The left ramp is active. ac-oot2.jpg|Now the right ramp is active. out of time before crate.png out of time after crate.png Clockwork Wumpa Breaking the activation crate will cause a square piece of ground shortly after the crate to open up into a hole and racers can fall in there. Unlike in most tracks, everything goes back to normal on its own, not by breaking the crate again. ac-cw1.jpg|The ground is intact before the activation crate is broken. ac-cw2.jpg|The ground opens up after the activation crate is broken. clockwork wumpa before crate.png clockwork wumpa after crate.png Thunder Struck The activation crate is located very close to the end of the lap. It toggles which of two nearby statues are actively hammering the ground. ac-ts1.jpg|The left statue is hammering the ground. ac-ts2.jpg|Now the right statue is hammering the ground. thunder struck before crate.png thunder struck after crate.png Assembly Lane Breaking the activation crate will cause a vacuum to travel to a new location. ac-al1.jpg|Before the crate is broken, the vacuum is in its fixed position. ac-al2.jpg|Now the vacuum is moving to the left. assembly lane before crate.png assembly lane after crate.png Electron Avenue The activation crate toggles which turbo pad is active and which is inactive. In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, a second activation crate is added, toggling the active pad between a different set of turbo pads. Ac-ea1.jpg|The right side is an active turbo pad, while the left side is inactive. Ac-ea2.jpg|Now the left side is active and the right side is inactive. electron avenue before crate.png electron avenue after crate.png electron avenue before crate 2.png|The new second activation crate added in Nitro-Fueled. electron avenue after crate 2.png|Pretty much the same as the first. Nina's Nightmare The activation crate changes whether the pumpkin monster stomps on the left path or right path of the track. Nightmare_before_crate.png|Before the crate is broken, the pumpkin monster stomps on the right path, creating crushing hazards. Nightmare_after_crate.png|After the crate is broken, the pumpkin monster swaps sides. Battle Arenas Desert Storm The activation crate, located on a floating island in between the main centre platform and one of the four side ramps, causes the roof of the main platform to descend and crush anyone on it. Magnetic Mayhem The activation crates cause pistons in the roof to extend, bringing down a flat sheet of metal to crush anyone in the middle of the arena. Terra Drome The activation crate, located at the top of the ramp, causes fire to shoot out of holes in the pit in the centre. Category:Crates Category:Items Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled